Laini
by Bitterfox
Summary: Moving from one country to the next, Laini is now orphaned and sent to move with her relatives in France. She is then struck with an unknown sickness and goes into a coma. When she awakes, and her health has passed examination, her relatives send her off to boarding school to which her parents used to work at. Soon, questions without answers pop up and Laini is caught in the middle
1. Chapter 1

**This is another fanfiction by me now. I was a huge Code Lyoko fan when I was younger and I continue to watch it's epicness now. Now I thought I should make a fanfiction because I had this one stuck in my brain and it didn't want to leave. This won't be a super long story that never ends, I am kinda gonna follow the plot and make the changes I want to happen. Each chapter will be at least 1500 words and I'm planning on at least 30 chapters, my absolute minimum for me.**

**The title is subject to change, just a fair warning that it may not be Laini for long.**

**I do not own Code Lyoko, just my OC.**

I held back my groan as I watched my aunt, sister to my mother, practically crumble her sign with my crazy long, and pitifully rich sounding name on it in her deadly grasp as she looked timidly around for any sign of me. My uncle stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders methodically and whispered some words into her ear.

I had been sitting here for the past 15 minutes trying to gain a cool expression right before I had to leave my happy life back in the states. My blue phone I held in my hand held a good 10 missed called and at least 5 texts, and all of them either from my sister or my oh so worried aunt.

I sat there thinking long and hard on what my options were now. I could run from this airport, of course, or I could go and face the two scientists that stood before me. Either option, to me, would end up being bad and hurtful. But going with the scientists made it an easier life before I my world would crumble and fall to pieces.

I pulled down my jackets hood, pulled out my shoulder length, and obnoxious, red hair out onto my shoulders. Then I wrapped my headphones around my iPod, stood up, and walked over to face the family that I barely knew.

"Hello Aunt Clara," I said in French as I approached them, trying to sound a little happy and put a smile upon my face, but failed miserably. "It's good to see you."

My aunt Clara, a nice and simple lady with her dark red hair wrapped into a lazy bun, looked up from checking her purse. Her clothing was a little rumpled skirt and blouse that she might have slept in, and her blue eyes were squinted worriedly, but she still looked high class.

When she noticed it was me, in all my gloomy glory, she dropped her purse with my name sign, ran up to me, and engulfed me into a huge bear hug. "Oh, I'm so sorry we had to make you come here after everything you've just been through! But we don't live in the states, and you refuse to go to a high class prep school in the states, like your sister."

I stiffened and held my suitcases tightly behind me. I stood tall and didn't budge from my spot, choosing to just let her hug me. I didn't want to return this affection right then, not yet.

I looked over her shoulder to, what seems to be, my uncle Richard with his hands in his pockets and his gaze turned to the floor. He had his short black hair slicked back and a grey suit expertly worn. He stood a few feet behind, holding my aunt's fallen things, and looked as if he didn't know exactly how to react. He must be a quiet and serious man if I judged him by his cover.

They both must've been taken from some sort of work related assignment to actually come and see me. They knew what had happened and came to the funeral months ago, but they didn't know I was to go back with them or be in their care when all said was done. That's because I really did procrastinate in telling them my situation, as I did think I would've gone to my grandmother back in the states instead of France.

When I mean procrastinate, I really mean I chose not to tell them that I had to live with them and try to live with my grandmother. She was senile enough not to notice, so I stayed with her through the summer and then the first week of school. I easily gave a white lie and said that they signed over guardianship to my grandmother. But then the school figured out that I lied and that I wasn't supposed to be there and called the higher ups saying that my grandmother was not coherent enough to take care of me.

"It's alright," I said to her simply with a shrug of my shoulders. "I tried to stay in the public school system in the States, but I was caught."

She pulled out of the hug and looked my seriously into my defiant eyes, "You better not do that again. I know the states is what you called home before, but now you're in France and it will stay that way. You're under our guardianship now, and we both want the best for you and your future."

With that she turned back into her smiling and caring self. She patted me on the head like a child and spun herself around, walking back to her loving husband, away from her hating niece. I almost lifted up my hand and showed her my special finger, but thought against it at last moment.

"Just like my parents wanted." I mumbled under my breath when aunt Clara turned her back and walked back to her husband with a skip in her step. I grabbed my suitcase and started following them out of the airport, so I can go see my new 'home'.

I followed them out of the airport and to a the side of the rode with a sleek black, gas burning, almost sports car. I really wondered if they actually worried if someone would take their car, or if they actually liked wasting gas. This was definitely perks for being rich, and I hated it.

I sighed heavily as I opened its tiny trunk and shoved my little suitcases inside. I was so glad I didn't pack heavy, or much, it would have never fit back here. I had to jumped on top of the suitcases to actually get them able to budge inside at all.

Five minutes after my little fiasco of shoving belongings in the back, no thanks to my relatives, I sat in the backseat of the car and watched the water droplets fall from the sky then onto the window. My aunt and uncle sat up front, my uncle driving, and quietly chatted between themselves about work.

"I was just wondering," I spoke up, a thought coming to my brain. "But am I going to a school or something to complete my education fully?"

"Yes, one of the finest in fact." My aunt said looking into the rearview mirror at me. "It's where your parents actually worked at for some time before they left France."

Aunt Clara then rummaged through her bag for a moment and then pulled out a pamphlet. She turned and then handed me the pamphlet happily. I gave here a wary look as I snagged it out of her hand roughly. I gave her one last look before opening the silly piece of paper.

"You're sending me to a boarding school!" I pretty yelled incredulously while looking at the pamphlet for a school called Kadic. "The only reason I actually agreed to come to this dang country was because I didn't want to go to these stupid places!"

I hated all those snobby kids when I went there when I was younger. They all laughed and joked at me because I didn't want to play their silly games of truth or dare, or their love of clothing and mocking the poor. I had to expel myself from so many different schools, and in so many different ways, until my parents actually allowed me to go to a simple public school and stay home.

"No honey," Aunt Clara said softly, trying to calm me down. "This school won't be like that, I promise."

"Promise my ass," I spat at her harshly. I still remember all the schools, and every single one of them ended up in the same conclusion. This one wouldn't be any better in the long run, the only difference is that they will be French. "There has to be some public school for me to just enroll to."

"Watch that language, young lady." My uncle surprisingly shouted as he glared daggers at me through the mirror.

"It's alright Richard," My aunt said to him before turning her gaze back at me. "We aren't going to be around a lot, honey. Our work can take hours to weeks long at some points."

I scoffed, "I can take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can," Clara sighed, "But it wouldn't be right to let you stay alone by yourself. And besides, Kadic is only a mile away from one of our vacation homes, we can visit anytime."

_Rich snobs,_ I thought harshly and glared outside the window. "Just drop me off at Kadic now, it'll be a lot easier."

"Can't do that honey," Clara said turning her gaze to the front of the car. "They want to test your French language skills to see if you're adequate enough to join. Then there is the process of seeing where you rank in the class, you are starting after school started, you have a lot of classes to make up."

"My French is better than most Native speakers," I said while not taking my eyes off the window. "I'm speaking perfectly fine to you, aren't I? I can even speak Spanish and German as fluently as they wish!"

"Well, yes you are, but the school doesn't know that." Clara explained calmly to me, as if this would get me out of my angry fit.

I huffed in annoyance and decided to ignore them from now on. I pulled my grey hood over my head and stuffed my short red hair inside. Then I grabbed my iPod with its headphones and started listening to my music at full blast to block out whatever else they wanted to say. I wasn't going to have any off this crap anymore. Smart scientists, yeah right, they couldn't pin out a simple 13 year olds thoughts from an adult even if they tried.

And I guess they wanted to humor my non-speaking phase, because they didn't try to make a move to try to talk to me the rest of the drive. They probably thought I would get over it in the near future before I left for this happy-go-lucky prep school for high class wannabes. I can play this game for a long time, so let's see who holds out the longest.

About 15 minutes later, we finally arrived at the huge mansion that my family would call a 'extra house'. A simple family of eight could live comfortably for the rest of their lives in this house, and my family now only, at most, consisted of 4 now. I bet it even had a live in maid to have fun in the almost vacant house all the time.

I held back my groan as I shoved open the sleek black car's custom-made fancy door. I lunged myself out, quickly opened the trunk, and almost threw my bags of the car in furious rage. Then I quickly grabbed them from the muddy ground and started dragging them up to the porch in an angry march. I bet my aunt and uncle are having a field day with my personality by saying how cute it was to be all mad.

I waited impatiently as the door because it was securely locked, password and key protected. The grownups took their sweet old-time walking and laughing before finally reaching their front door and pressing in the code, which was 4115. I was going to remember that for future reference.

"Well, here we are." Clara said happily while she piled me into the house. "Your room is on the second floor, just pick whichever one you like more and it's yours."

I rolled my eyes and trudged up the steps. I wasn't staying long, so I had better not unpack anything. I bet that's why they are also making me go to a boarding school; so they didn't have to bother with me and my baggage.

I made it halfway up the steps before a slight dizziness came before me and made me drop my stuff, letting them fall down the steps. Then a searing pain clutched through my brain like a wild fire, causing me to yelp in pain and make me grip the railing for support, and my other hand clenching my forehead.

"Is everything alright Mary Elainie?" I think my uncle called up to me. I couldn't exactly tell with all the fuzziness and blurs filling my head at the moment.

And I didn't have the chance to answer as another, but much worse, searing wave of pain shot through my skull. I held back a scream and backed away, then losing my footing on the steps. I let go of the railing and fell backwards, going down the stairs like my suitcases had done just a few seconds before.

"Laini!" Was what I heard screamed before I hit my head off a step and blacked out into nothingness.

**And another thing I will tell you all... you may think my OC is a Mary Sue at first, but she won't, at all. You are looking at stuff in her perspective and things are in her opinion, no one else's. Her life is very complicated, not sad, and all her talents aren't even close to perfect, you can just call them hobbies. Her language skills aren't uncommon because, and I'm still not going to tell you everything, her parents were very smart people that were rich and wanted their children to be the best, yada yada. I could just go on and on, but I'll let you read for yourself, just note the only exceptional thing she can do is speak a bunch of languages fluently.**

**Comments are the best! Nice or mean I don't really care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, yay! I hope you all enjoy!**

The next thing I remembered was waking up in a blinding white room. I tried to lift up my hand up to my forehead but was stopped by needles and tubes connecting themselves to my wrist. I looked to my left and saw a vase with a colorful arrangement of flower, the note on the side saying it was from Mary Eleanor, my sister. So I deduced that I was in a bed in a hospital room, but why?

Oh wait, I fell down the steps because of a headache, right. Then I stupidly let go of the railing and fell backwards, banging my head off a step. I wonder how long I was out; a day perhaps? Two?

"la manière dont le patient est?" A voice in French asked some where nearby. I at first wasn't understanding the words, but then I soon remembered that I was in France.

"She is fine. Everything is normal." I started translating the words spoken in my head.

I lifted my head to face the voices that belonged to two nurses, "What time is it?"

The brunette and blond nurses looked up from the clipboards to look at me. At first their expression showed slight shock, as if they didn't know I was to wake up, but then they both smiled warmly at me.

"Ah, it's about noon right now," The brunette told me kindly as she reached over to check my vitals. "You've been out for quite some time, so long we thought you would never wake up."

"Really? How long?" I asked groggily. "Oh well, I don't care right now, it couldn't have been that long. So where are my aunt and uncle?"

The brunette's smile lessened into a wary reassurance. She looked at her fellow nurse who in turned spoke up for her. "I'm sorry, but you have been out for a little over a two months. Your guardians had to go to work a month and a half ago."

"Oh," Was all I could say without throwing a huge fit of anger. Instead I looked at the needles shot up through my veins in disdain. Well, they had to be at work at some point, but with tones of the nurses, it tells me they didn't even bother to visit. Guess it wasn't worth their hard-working lives.

The nurses looked at me sympathetically, like they knew my struggle. Then they both turned to each other and had a hushed conversation that didn't include me, but I had a feeling it was about me.

I sighed and broke their conversation rudely. "Well, how long do I have to be in this place? I feel fine, and I doubt I'll have a better time here than boarding school."

They both looked at me, once again staring at me wide eyed. Then the blond one finally cleared her throat, stood straighter up, and spoke up. "Your guardians scheduled a representative from Kadic to test your capabilities for when you woke up. We can run a few more tests with you and then call them right away, if you wish."

With that she nodded to her partner and left swiftly, very uniformly. I groaned, annoyed that they had already set everything up even though they didn't even know when I would awake. Such good people, they are, really, my education must come as quickly as possible to follow my families footsteps of life.

A few days later, after so many silly doctor tests, I was finally 'adequate' enough to stand before a non-doctor/nurse. It was simple things like describing colors, shapes, and numbers. Or testing my reflexes by catching a ball a million times. Also got some brain scan stuff to see my brain activity.

After all that stuff, they tested me in my French skills, which I easily passed with flying colors. Then they were given some school tests to see if I'm missing out on anything, and I'm not in the long run, my parents crammed so much junk in this head that it's unreal.

During those days afterward, I even got a few calls from my aunt and uncle, saying that they are glad that I'm awake and that I have them a scare. Then they also apologized for leaving so early because work called for them, in London of course. I still don't even know what kind of scientific work they do yet, all I knew was they always had to 'leave' and go everywhere. Hell, I never even got to know what my parents did. My family is so secretive and such selfish bastards.

Then my twin sister called, in all her dramatic glory, and told me how worried she had been since she found out what happened. She even told me the story of how she tried to smuggle herself out of school and come to France to visit, and failed, then got herself some detention. I spent a good half hour trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Ellie, for the last time, I am perfectly fine. All I have is a slight concussion, nothing else." I spoke to her in English, since she absolutely refused to speak French. She knew it, of course because our parents said language is a key part to science and literally made us learn. She soon refused anything other than English when our parents died, saying that English is a language everyone knew.

"I know Laini, but I couldn't bare the thought of losing you too." She said, almost crying. "You should really come back to the States and go to school with me, please."

I sighed speaking into my phone and leaning leaning in my bed. "Can't do that, I'm afraid. Got expelled from that school in the first week, and I think it was because of starting some fight or two. And also no to the 'near another school' approach, and I don't have to explain why to that either."

Ellie was quiet for a few seconds before she let out a long sigh in defeat, "Alright, but as soon as my probation in this school is over, I'm coming over there."

Now it was my turn to sigh, "Alright, you do what you want, I'm not gonna stop you."

In truth, I may have sounded like I didn't care, but I did. I would love to have my sister here, but if I go telling her that she would hold it over my head for the rest of my damn life. We're sisters, not keepers. And plus, she is a prep school wannabe as well, I can't just turn a blind eye to that.

"Ha, okay," My sister replied happily and then a voice in the background told her to shut up. "Oh, sorry sis but it's nighttime over here and my roommate is a bitch, I gotta go."

"Kay, I'll text you, or something, later. Bye" I quickly shut the phone, ending the conversation because someone new came in.

He was an older man with grey hair and beard, age 50 at the absolute most. He wore some eyeglasses, a nice grey shirt with matching tie and a long brown jacket to cover the rest.

"Miss Alder, this is the principle of Kadic, Mr. Delmas." Joyce, the brunette nurse, said sweetly and gestured toward the man. "He decided that it would've been best for him to see you himself before you are taken to Kadic."

"Alright," I said evenly to Joyce and then looked at Mr. Delmas and gave him my warmest introductions. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Ah, it's very nice to meet you too," He replied kindly and then took a seat next to my bed. "I have been informed that you would be joining our class earlier in the year, but horrible circumstances caused a delay."

I nodded simply and placed took a sip of my water that laid on my side table.

"And then your parents very kindly-"

"My legal guardians." I corrected.

"Yes, I meant that." He coughed a little and sat up straighter. "They kindly asked me to come and visit you so I could see for myself if you were healthy enough to come to the school. And I said yes because I had to come and get your test papers anyway."

More like bribed him to come and get me into school. "Yes sir, I feel much better and would like to start as soon as possible, I may get even farther behind."

Then we sat there and started talking about what classes I should be in, any sports that I do, and extra activities. I'm not going to bore you with the details, but it went something like this; My answers were simple; classes are going to be whatever my aunt and uncle decides, since they want to be in charge. As for sports I said I did Cross country and archery, though I doubt they had it. Then for extra activities I said nothing important, my sister was the drama and dance kind.

"Alright, everything's settled." Mr. Delmas said as he closed his binder and stand up, ready to leave. "As soon as you're discharged, you are free to enroll at Kadic."

I put on my happy face and spoke kindly, "They say tomorrow would be fine. My aunt said she would be picking me up tomorrow with my stuff to take me to your school."

Mr. Delmas took a step back in slight shock. I know I was surprised too, but he was surprised I wanted to start classes early, I was surprised my aunt was actually picking me up.

"Are you sure?" He asked uncertainly. "Wouldn't you like to spend some time at home to get on your feet?"

Nope, I would be discharged from the hospital tomorrow, and I wouldn't want to stay with them even if I wanted too. I was still very mad at them, and it may have been over a month for them, but it's been a little over a week for me.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would really like to start as soon as possible and move on with my life."

The very next day, like I just said a little bit ago, I was on my way to Kadic in the family's sleek black car once again. My aunt was the one who picked me up and happily chirped to the nurses as she signed me out. Then she quickly guided me out of the bleach white walls with some stinging cleaning smell, and out to an orange rising sun with the smell of fall in the air.

But then it all ended when I had to get in the ice cube cold car with its horrible smelling leather seats. I sat there, very dejected, and watched out the door as my aunt skipped to the drivers seat beside me. I contemplated right then and there if I should run now, or wait till the car gets moving at a high speed and jump out.

But my dearest aunt saw through my looks and pressed a button on the dash that wouldn't allow me to unlock my door. So there went my plan of action for freedom, taken out by a button.

"So, you ready for school?" Aunt Clara asked as she pulled out of the parking lot and into the road.

I didn't say anything back, but to respond to her at all, I flipped the hood of my jacket up, put my headphones on, and then blared my music loudly enough for her to easily hear. I didn't even bother to turn my head when she nudged my shoulder in, I guess, a joking nature.

She tried getting my attention with her nudging for a few more minutes, each time getting more and more forceful. All I did was sit there, unmoving and not showing any expression. That got her really pissed off since, you know, since she wants to be everyone's friend.

Frustrated, she yanked out both my headphones and started speaking harshly to me, "Mary Elainie Elizabeth Alder, why won't you cheer up a little? This game you're playing has gone on long enough. You're going to Kadic and that's final, do I make myself clear?"

I glared daggers at her before snatching my other two headphones out of my pocket and plugged them in. I turned my head away and looked forward, staring once again out the window. This game I was playing hasn't gone on long enough, I had been out cold and you haven't been around, I've been perfect with the other people around and haven't gotten the time to play my game.

She pulled out my headphones once again, clearly not knowing a had more. "Listen here, I am not your parents where I will bend to your will and let you stay at home by yourself without supervision. You are now in my care, and you will follow my rules."

"Aunt Clara, please, they didn't allow me to do anything, I made them." I said and sneered at her. "Simple as that."

Aunt Clara huffed in anger and her cheeks started to burn a pulsing red red color that made me grin happily. She went quiet for the rest of the car ride, leaving an uneven air between us that I didn't mind.

"This is Kadic?" I thought out loud to no one other than my aunt. It looked like a regular school complex, which was totally different than what I had been thinking.

"Yes, and it's considered one of the best." My aunt replied in a disapproving voice as she parked the car for me to get out. "You can find your own way to the office. I thought I could take you all the way, but I can't. You can go through that building over there and just keep going straight. Don't worry, all the paperwork has been signed."

I turned to look at her, her face lined with fear as she gazed longingly at the school's main building. I wonder what got her so unhappy, I'm kind of missing her perky, and motherly, control. I shook that thought almost completely, grabbed my grey shoulder bag, and got out of the car.

I went to the back of the car and pulled out my line suitcase, this time easier to take out because of it only being one. And as soon as I shut the trunk door, aunt Clara immediately turned on the car and sped away, leaving me with no way to actually sign myself in.

_I hope they don't mind my guardian just leaving me on their front steps like this._ I thought distantly as I started trudging myself to the nearest building where my aunt pointed and through its doors.

**And scene! Did you like it? I can easily know if you press that little comment button and type down a few witty words that could compliment or constructive criticism goes a long way when I write these stories! Be an awesome person and help me out, I will love you dearly, just like I Love my dear followers who are reading this. Thank You All!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been awhile! Sorry, but school started and I got way too busy! Here is a long chapter to make it up!**

**I do no have any rights on Code Lyoko.**

**Enjoy!**

I opened, for what felt like the millionth time, a door at the end of the long hallway. I think I've been walking around and running into so many classrooms that I started to believe that I've seen everything that this school had to offer. It's been what, a half hour since I got here and I still can't find the head office? They should've really put up a map up, or at least some signs to guide me.

I was wandering also when I would run into a classroom with people. I was starting to hope that Clara sent me to the wrong school and this was public that liked to ditch.

But that changed when I cracked open the next door and stuck my head in. It was a classroom full of kids I think to be my age, or close, and an older female teacher with frizzy grey hair wearing a lab coat.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked me as she saw me look in.

A blush crept itself onto my face as I stuttered out my reply in a sucking French, "I, uh, was, won-der- der-, uh, I don't know?"

The class erupted into laughs and giggle, which made me redden even more if that was possible. I stood there with just my face through the door and looked at the teacher for some help. She didn't laugh, and luckily she looked like she was going to help me.

"Are you a new student?" She asked me simply and I nodded once. "Are you looking for the office?"

I nodded again, very unsure on what to do and how to respond.

"Well, the office is in a completely different building." She told me and then turned to her class. "Can anyone here take her to the office?"

"I'll take her, Mrs. Hertz." A blond hair kid with a purple dyed diamond in the front of his hair with his haired jelled crazily up was the one who stood up and offered. He looked very cheery and happy to skip class, and that made me wish I never opened the door.

"Alright Odd, but hurry back." Mrs. Hertz said simply before turning back to the lesson she was teaching. She put her hands in her white lab coat and started lecturing, continuing on with what she was talking about.

Another thing I thought as weird, his name was Odd. Who names their kid a idiotic name like Odd? Is he an odd person, or does his parents hate him, or maybe it's just a nickname because he is weird? Either way, his outfit that consisted of purple colors seriously did not look good, it made me want to laugh at him and his brain.

I watched as the Odd said a few words to a fellow student with brown hair who kind of looked pretty cute, but wasn't quite my type. He looked very secretive and rude, and even though his dark green outfit looked good on him, his personality would just clash with mine. That's such a shame too, I've been single for so long.

Odd grinned widely at me as he reached the doorway. "Come on, I'll show you the office." He said as he dragged me out of the room eagerly, almost pulling my arm out of its socket painfully.

"Can you watch it? I'm not some rag doll you can toss around." I whispered loudly to him and shook him off my arm rudely. "I can walk by myself you know."

"Okay, whatever you say Ruby," Odd said with an arrogant smile etched into his face. "My name is Odd Della-Robbia, and this is your lucky day, because you met me."

I scowled and glared daggers at the weirdly dressed kid in front of me. "My name is not Ruby, jackass."

We walked side by side out of the building and into the grounds, my suitcase dragged harshly behind me. Odd guided me happily, not noticing my sour mood at all. "Well, what is your name then, if you don't mind me asking, Ruby?"

Really, he called me Ruby? No, that was not okay. I hated my hair enough, and I didn't need someone reminding me of it. So I snapped rudely at Odd, not withholding the venom that went with it, "None of your buisness, Kitty."

Now I found myself in front of a new, longer type building now. My arms ached in pain because of lugging the 20 pound weighted bag, so is that a sign that I should work out more? That's too much work, maybe some other time, or never.

"Ouch, that hurts." Odd replied, faking a feigning sadness as he opened the door to a new building. "It's a good thing that I don't care."

I hit the jackpot. "You sure, Kitty? The way you dress, your hair, and movements make me think otherwise."

"Still don't care." Odd said, sounding unsure to both me and himself. "I'm more of a dog person."

Oh, he did care, I could see it plan as day on his face as if it was written in black and white. His steps became more bulky and his smiled wavered ever so slightly, he wasn't so carefree anymore. We started walking quietly, a heavy quietness laid between us that I think Odd didn't like. Good, I hope he suffers in silence.

Finally, after who knows how long, I smiled smugly to myself and slowed my steps, staying a little bit behind Odd so I could watch him suffer. Maybe I could enjoy Kadic, but only if these French people were like Odd, it just made life just a little bit easier.

~~~36 minutes later~~~

"And this will be your room for the rest of your time at Kadic." Jim, the overweight, red jumpsuit wearing gym teacher informed. "Just try not to be in here during class hours."

"Thanks." I stated blandly to him, looking stiffly around the grey room I was to call home. A simple desk sat across the small room with a window to look out at the track, a simple bad to the right, and finally a dresser to my left. I really don't want to think about how I'm supposed to spend my free time here. "When's lunch?"

Jim looked taken back by my cold shoulder and placed his hands on his shoulders as if to scold me, "Well, I believe in an hour. You could make it to a class before hand, or you could get settled in till then."

I sighed and threw my suitcase on my bed, which landed with an 'oof'. I had been taken on a tour of this school and I still didn't know which building held to what other than the food hall. And I really didn't want to spend an hour, and then the rest of the day, sitting around here doing nothing.

"I'm gonna just go to class. I didn't bring any books to read." I said as I pulled my schedule out of my pocket and skimmed its rumpled page. It said that I would have History before lunch, and that was located somewhere near the lunch room if I could recall correctly.

I stuffed the slip of paper back into my sweatshirt's pocket and turned to leave, as well as leave Jim standing dumbfounded in my room. I flipped my hood up, stuck on my headphones, and brushed past Jim. Then I turned into the hallway, ready to go and wander around to find some classroom.

"Alright!" Jim called out behind me, "Stay clear of that riff raff, got it?"

I waved my hand dismissively, kept my pace and started stepping down the steps.

_Maybe there are some clubs I could join that won't waste my time._ I thought absentmindedly as I exited the building. _Maybe a drama club, perhaps?_

An hour later, I found myself unable to find the History class. It was in the west wing somewhere, but I didn't want to go through another embarrassing moment to happen again to ask for directions or help. So instead I wondered throughout the school, and whenever I came across some official looking person, I hid behind some fancy pillars or empty classrom.

I was just walking out of another hallway, consciously smelling around for food from the lunch building, when a pair of teens ran past me in a rush.

"Hey!" I shouted at them, who were the nerdy blonde and the cute brunette I had seen from my earlier exploration. "Watch where you're going!"

The duo seemed too wrapped into their sprinting that they ran around the corner of the building without acknowledging me. Which made me mad, of course, so I did the most rational thing on my mind and chased after them.

But when I turned the corner, I didn't find the duo, I found a swarm of bugs swarming around. They flew around in the air purposefully, like a pack of dogs surround its prey. I immediately stopped in my tracks and stared fearfully, not able to move, paralyzed.

_'Bugs, insects, beady eyes,' _I thought frantically._ 'No, please.'_

I was fearfully afraid of bugs, especially ones that could bite, swipe, and sting. Insects had black, beady eyes, hairy bodies that irritated skin, and can transfer bacteria from place to place. And that was just the highlights of why I fear them, among other things. And no matter how much counseling I received, bugs always plagued my nightmares.

And to make matters worse, the bugs that were on front of me were the biggest yellow and black hornets I've ever seen. That big of a swarm attacking one lone me would surely kill me if I provoked them.

But the hornets didn't seem to need provoking. As soon as one small hornet seemed to notice me, the rest seemed to stop whatever they were doing and focus all their beady eye attention to me. And soon, all those bugs decided to stare me down for just a few agonizing seconds before finally choosing to come after me.

"Shit!" I screamed loudly as adrenaline was sent to my brain and made me frantically turn and run.

I pumped my arms and legs as fast as I could, the hornets closely behind. I ran out into the middle of the courtyard and ran past the building also being attack by the hornets. The hornets kept ramming themselves into the windows, almost cracking them with each blow, and the kids inside all coward with objects to protect themselves with. Those hornets all seemed intent on breaking into the buildings, like they had a mind of their own.

And since all the buildings around me were being attack, I wasn't able to gain entrance into any building. That only left the woods or the streets to become my safe haven. No hornets seemed to be coming from either of those areas.

So when I was faced with the choice, I turned to my left and into the woods. The green lush and brown bark would be tricky to maneuver, and this where the hornets probably came from, but the streets had uncontrollable cars.

I felt the sting of one of the hornets on the back of my elbow. Then I yelped in pain once and then pumped my arms even harder to escape. My heart pounded in my ears and sweat trickled down my face quickly and hard. And running past a few hornets nests, I noticed some nests of broken empty shells, and feared even more because more could be hidden somewhere to ambush me.

I can't slow down,' I told myself in fear as stinging tears started to flow down my cheeks. But scared me so much that I actually did think I would die. 'I can't'

That's when a big manhole came into my view. As I ran toward it, I noticed it was only slightly covered and easily moveable.

I didn't bother to look behind me as the hornets kept attacking, but instead opened the manhole cover a little bit more with all the strength I had and dropped myself down to the ladder inside. Then I quickly covered the top just as the hornets caught up to me. The sound of hornets ramming on the metal lid sent a jolt of chills down my spine.

And then I waited. I waited in the dark, smelling the horrid who-knows-what and listening fearfully as the buzzing hornets kept sounding from above. My fingers gripped the rusty, cool bars of the ladder securely and the itching fear tingled my skin and made me want to furiously scratched. But I couldn't scratch, or else I would fall, and I didn't know how far this went.

I must've teetered there for a half hour, holding on for dear life and praying for the hornets to not come through. The buzzing sounds never left and it soon eventually lead to some hornets gain smarts and try to sneak through the tiny holes in the heavy metal lid. My breathing started to become erratic and my heart sped with fear.

I felt a pinch on my arm and yelped. I looked down on my hand and saw a hornet literally attacking my hand, biting rather than stinging. I bit my lips and tears started to stream down my eyes as a few more hornets squeezed their way down.

Fearing for the worst, I screamed and pushed off the ladder. Falling to my death was better than vengeful bugs. The stink of sewage enveloped me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

The next thing I knew, I was standing outside the classroom for science. The smell of sewage and darkness was gone, and replaced by the sterile, white walls of the science wing of the building. I was back to the moment when I would embarrass the hell out of myself in front of an entire class.

_What just happened?_ I thought shakily. My whole body trembling with nerves that I couldn't seem to tame. I looked around for any bugs; but only found an empty hallway with no one around.

"I thought she was rude to you earlier?" Ulrich whispered over to a sitting Odd getting ready to show Laini the office when she arrived.

"That's because I called her something she didn't like." Odd replied simply. "This time I found out who she is by researching."

"Oh yeah?" Ulrich scoffed and watched the door with Odd.

"Yup." Odd replied chirpily. "Her name is Mary Elainie and she's from the States, which is why she had an accent."

Just as he finished, a nervous looking, red haired girl popped her head through the door. Her bright green eyes were wide with worry and danced quickly side to side as if there was danger. Both Odd and Ulrich noticed this change, because last time she came she only looked bored and then embarrassed.

And instead of stuttering out words in French, she muttered out a weak, "Hello?" in English.

Laini shook her head in confusion and then spoke again in a stumbling French, "I-um, am looking for the office?"

**Well, now we know she has a fear of bugs, can remember when the return to the past is activated, and is confused.**

**I wonder why?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello! Sorry I haven't posted in forever! Winter season is the busiest for me- especially with school and sports and stuff like that.**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you a new student?" She asked me simply and I nodded once. "Are you looking for the office?"

I nodded again, very unsure on what to do and how to respond. The clock on the wall behind the teacher said the same time as when I came through the first time.

"Well, the office is in a completely different building." She told me and then turned to her class. "Can anyone here take her to the office?"

"I'll take her, Mrs. Hertz." The blond hair kid from last time, Odd was his name, still with a purple dyed diamond in the front of his hair with his haired jelled crazily up was the one who stood up and offered. He still looked very cheery and happy to skip class. I really wished I knew what was going on.

"Alright, Odd, but hurry back." Mrs. Hertz said simply before turning back to the lesson she was teaching. She put her hands in her white lab coat and started lecturing, continuing on with what she was talking about.

I watched him intently as he said a few more words to the guy next to him before he strolled casually back to me. He acted the same as before, not much different. When he reached me he smiled widely and greeted me the same way as before, leading me out into the hallway.

_Am I the only one who notices this?_ I thought fervently to myself as I nodded to Odd and left the room. _Am I going insane?_

"So are you the new student from the States?" Odd asked me after a few seconds, not calling me what he had called me the first time around; Ruby. "Mary Elainie?"

"It's Laini." I stated softly, barely audible for him to hear. This is similar to the first time, but Odd is acting different. Is it because I'm acting different from the first time? Domino theory?

"Oh, well, I'm Odd." Odd boasted to me, a wide smile and confident gait walked beside me.

When I didn't reply, Odd tilted his head to the side and studied me intently a few seconds more. Or maybe waited for me to give more of an answer. But I was too busy watching the repeated steps and thinking too intently to actually comprehend that he wanted more information.

"Where are you from, in the States, I mean?" Odd asked, breaking the nervous silence I was beginning to feel.

"Pennsylvania, mostly, towards Lake Eerie, if you know it." I said, this time I was a little more vocal.

Maybe, just maybe, I had imagined it. Odd didn't call me Ruby, indirectly insulting me with my hair, this time. He knew my name and was nicer. Maybe I just had some type of hallucination and that made me think very far ahead in the weirdest of ways. That was what could've happened, and maybe I was a little mental. I could live with that.

Now that I found a reasoning behind this turn of events, I stood up a little straighter. I didn't go back in time or see the future, because Odd just proved it. He's acting different, so that must have meant that the future with the hornets will be untrue as well.

"I kinda know it." Odd pretty much lied to me, and sheepishly smiled while avoiding eye contact.

I barked out a laugh, catching him off guard. "Yeah right. You don't look like the type of person who takes school highly."

"I do-"

"Not." I cut him off from finishing and smirked up at him.

Odd looked down at me, only by a few inches, and then sighed in mock defeat. Odd didn't seem like the type of guy to take matters seriously. I'm actually starting to like this guy, however odd his hair and horrid his flirts.

We then started to walk in a comfortable silence before we reached the office, for the second time. But if I walked by myself, I still wouldn't have found the place; it was down some long corridor with a couple turns.

"Here you are, Laini." Odd said gallantly, bowing and motioning his hands to lead me to the door.

"Ha, thanks." I said with a giggle to follow. Now I know I was going a little insane of I was liking people like him. But this was a way to divert my thoughts. "I'll see you around?"

He nodded surely. "I'll have to introduce you to my friends some time."

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave. Odd happily did the same but hummed happily to himself like a fool. Hey, his outfit and hair was weird, so it worked out.

**~~~Lunch~~~**

Grabbing a plastic tray from the counter, I placed myself at the end of the line. The line stretched only a little with only five ahead of me, all waiting for their turn to pick some of the various, yummy filled options set out before them. It only took a little roaming around once again in the school to find this building, but with better knowledge the second time, I had found the cafeteria.

"Ah-choo!" I sneezed into my sleeve just in time, my nose itching with its after effects. "'Scuse me."

"Ew, gross." A shrill, high pitched voice said beside me. "Watch the sneezing, new girl, I don't want to get sick."

I looked over beside me and saw the most fake looking girl I had ever seen, and America had some pretty fakes things. She had long black hair held back with a pink headband, dark brown eyes and a made-up face that glared daggers as if I was a mutant, a small, long sleeved shirt that showed her mid-drift with a heart on the front, and long brown pants with pink sandals.

"Sorry." I replied and scratched my nose. "I can't control pollen. This place is filled with the outdoors."

"Just watch it next time." The black haired girl demanded me.

I raised my eyes in disbelief at her rude comment. "I'm sorry, but I covered the sneeze up with my sleeve. Next time I'll just do the same thing."

"Humph." She breathed out angrily and looked away. The lackeys behind her, one shirt one with black hair and need glasses and the other with blond hair and horrid acne, followed her lead and turned away.

I shrugged and moved my way down the line with my tray, mumbling, "Whatever" in English under my breath. I didn't feel mad enough to actually start a fight with her because I heard France had the best school meals in the world, or so the gossip in America tells me. This was a new found goal of mine on a newly made list of goals to do before I got myself expelled from this place.

"What did you say!" The girl immediately demanded of me, and made me sure she was probably failing English.

I raised my red eyebrows at her little outburst and tried to find who she was yelling at. The people who were nearby stared, but no one seemed to have yelled at her. And by the look this girl was giving me, I believe it was me she was demanding an answer from.

And for once I just wanted a nice lunch to myself. It just seems good times like to avoid me.

"I didn't say anything insulting." I informed her. "All I said was 'whatever' in English."

"No, I bet you did say something to me that's more than a 'whatever'."

"What?" I asked her, my voice rising and I gripped the tray as if trying to break it in half.

The bully of a girl shoved herself face in front of mine and spat in my face with seething venom, "Admit it, you did, and I'm going to tell my daddy."

In return I took all of my used all of my height and stood up as high as I could, glaring right back out her with equal venom inn my words. "At least I'm not a slut who wears some pink midriff to show off skin to everyone around. You leave little to the imagination, yeah."

Her face lit up in bright red anger, almost matching my red hair, and steam could almost be seen coming from her ears. I had to hold in my triumphant smile and keep the glare strong.

"At least I'm not a pile of rags." She rebutted, motioning to my old, but soft and expensive, blue Northface zip up sweatshirt, light blue skinny jeans, and bright green _brooks_ for shoes. They were all expensive, when I got them, and in this combination it makes me look a little lazy; but not trash. "Or talk like one."

"Tch," I clicked my tongue and smirked. I wasn't one to get overly emotional. "This clothing is probably more expensive than the outfit you wear now. It's not trash, like the stuff you're wearing, it's called comfortable."

And with that I spun around on the heels of my shoes and continued scanned my options of food. They all looked so delicious, especially the desserts at the end of the line.

Now I was second in line, with glittering eyes and clasped hands, admiring food. I heard the girl try and say something again, something with a father, but when I didn't respond she walked away with her figurative tail between her legs and freakishly ugly lackeys behind.

"What would you like, dear?" A plump older lady asked me, with her curly brown hair wrapped in a hairnet, the name tag on her uniform saying 'Rosa'.

I held my tray up and smiled cheerily, "Whatever you think is the best!"

Rosa smiled and placed a cup of a type of soup on my tray with and side of a small salad. "Beef stew it is."

I said my thanks and left with the hot food. The only seats not occupied were by the windows, so I sat down at the empty corner table, my back facing everyone.

My phoned buzzed in my back pocket and I took it out to read a text message from my sister. Since it was noon in France, it was 6 a.m at her school.

'_How's school? Aunt Clara just told me it was a prep school. Going to get expelled quickly?'_

I smirked and shoved a spoonful of stew in my mouth and savored it before replying, '_Interesting. The food is good at least. I may stay just a bit for the food.'_

_'Can this be? Laini choosing to stay at a boarding school?!'_

'_Yup. Believe I'm going insane, huh?'_

'_Oh yes.' _She immediately replied. I sighed, put my phone away and continued to eat, or slurp, my food. Twin or not, we didn't have a magical bond that told us everything the other felt.

Well that settled it, I was not mentally sane anymore. If my sister, who wanted to major in psychology when she graduated, says I'm going insane, than I am.

I guess my dreams of becoming a professional athlete and then computer scientist are ruined.

"I'm telling you guys, I think I have a chance with her." A familiar voice said behind me hopefully.

My ears perked up and out if the corner of my eye I spotted Odd with the nice looking brunette friend with a tall, gothic, short black haired Asian girl and a four-eyed blonde nerd boy in a blue sweater.

'_What an odd group of friends.'_ I thought in boredom and went back to the food. I knew all too well that Odd was talking about me. They probably did not know that I was sitting here, since I changed my hoodie sometime around the last few hours out of some habit I've grown accustomed to.

"If she does go out with you, then she must have some type of mental malfunction." A different voice pipped in, slightly nasally, making everyone laugh. It was male, so it had to be the nerd.

"That's harsh." Odd said, the clicking of trays hitting the table following. "I'll have you know she laughed this time around."

"What happened the first time?" The female voice of the goth Asian asked.

I almost choked up my food at the mentioning of 'first time'. I pounded my chest, squelching the need to cough, and intently continued to listen in.

Maybe I wasn't as crazy as I thought.

I heard the brunette boy laugh, "He called her 'Ruby', and indirectly insulted her. So in turn she called him 'Kitty'. Odd didn't take that well."

Everybody near laughed except for Odd and I. Overhearing this conversation was making my mind spin in circles and slowly make me check the students around me.

No one acted strange, though I wasn't in lunch when the first mess started. Actually, I didn't even run into Odd and the brunette with hornets to follow the second time around. So they are blatantly saying they can remember the past; maybe that's why Odd was nicer this time.

Confused, I stuck in my headphones, no music blaring, and stood almost abruptly in my seat. I tried to act calmly, and took even breaths before I had to break down. Taking the tray and dumping in the nearby trash, I rushed off in hopes of hiding in my room. Breaking down in there wouldn't hurt.

Just as I tossed the garbage into the trash can, I came one on one with Odd again. He smiled happily at me with a slight blush creeping up in his cheeks.

"Hey, Laini, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" He asked me cheekily. "You can tell me all about life in the States and being American. Is your food portions really that big?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, so I could give the impression I didn't want to be here. Which was true. And then I said, "Odd, not now. I really just want to go to my room."

Odd tilted his head to the side and looked at me quizzically. "We can't go into our room till at least four. I'm sure Jim told you that, at least. I've heard him tell me that like a billion times."

"Fine." I sighed. "Then I'll just go to my next class and sit."

"I can take you there!" He eagerly offered and opened the door for me. "What class do you have?"

Groaning, I brushed past him to the outside and marched away. I didn't want to deal with this right now. The happy sun could not compare to my mood, which has been very bipolar nowadays. Maybe the weather will become bipolar and bring on some storm or, better yet, a storm of hornets to put me out of my confusion.

"Darn, I thought I had her!" I heard Odd complain behind me as I ran around the building to uncharted territory.

But uncharted territory actually had a sign beside its tall, cinder block building. And with my luck, it was a map of the school grounds, finally.

Taking a look behind me, I found that Odd didn't follow, which made me let out a breath of relief. I hurried over to the sign and looked it over, examining ever book and cranny it could tell me. I looked at the key to find my next class, English. Not French, it was a morning class for me and I had missed it long ago.

I sighed in relief as I found my next two classes were in the building right next to me. English and Social Studies, Mr. Suarez and Mr. Fumet respectively. And then I had Algebra I with Mrs. Meyer to finish it all off in the building by the dorms. I would be placed in a 9th grade class because their math courses here were different from mine, and my French class down graded me to a 6th grade class because they don't really know how well my speaking and reading abilities really are, like they can't come up and ask me themselves.

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to post soon!**

**Please comment or give constructive criticism or something! Anything is better than nothing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's this? I'm back so early with another chapter? Isn't this just some good news!**

Chewing a croissant, struggling to hold it hold in my mouth and swallow, I shuffled through a mess of papers. It was mix of English, Algebra, and Social Studies notes with a mix of homework and tests in inconsistent spots. I didn't know I could ever have this much work in only a week of school here, and I was being buried by it at this very moment.

"No. No. More no. Oh gosh, hell no." I mumbled murderously to myself. My science homework was no where to be found. "Is my hand writing really this bad, or am I dreaming?"

Usually, it took about a month before my stuff become so messy and irregular. But I left my folders on a bench on accident, and when I came back I found them in a pile with some of them ripped to shreds or unnaturally wet. Some raccoon of the sort had to of come by and do this.

Or it could that dog that I sometimes hear when sneaking into the dorms during class. I swear, I can hear one scratching, barking and whining all the way from upstairs some days. And I do know there is a dog because Jim has rants sometimes when he coaches me in the sport of Archery.

But more on my sports training later. I can get so off track some days.

So after a few more minutes of mindless wandering, having no idea where I actually was, I finally found my homework folded up between two pieces of Algebra notes. I pulled it out with a big smile and an 'ah-ha' about to escape my mouth. But then I realized it had only been half of a ripped sheet of what I need.

"Ugh." I groaned and collapsed onto grass, papers littering everywhere without my caring. "Why me?"

And so I laid there, for many minutes, my papers sprawled all around, and did nothing until I heard a group of voices. Lifting up my head, a piece of paper stuck to my cheek annoyingly enough, and saw the pecular group from which I overheard the discriminating information about knowing the fake past from.

Oh yes, it was Odd Della-Robbia and his friend group that consisted of Asian goth a year older than the rest of the group, a blonde nerd with a nasally voice that annoyed me, and a good looking brunette boy who had an attitude every time I saw him.

It's been a few days since I overheard the lunch conversation, only one other flashback problem since the first, and a few days of me gathering as much information as I could on these kids. I've found out that not only is it just a weird misfit group of non-compatible people, but I've also heard they harbor some type of secret. Maybe that is why they stick close to each other. Elizabeth Delmaz certainly has choice words for them, but I think that's only because she wants to be with Ulrich.

The first moment of Deja vu is fine enough, but a second one at such a high magnitude as the first is nothing to scoff at. But when I tried to confront that group, they weren't where I saw them in the second past when time reversed itself.

So call me Pandora when I say that curiosity gets the best of me, especially when I jerked up into sitting position and braced myself behind a tree so I could listen in. My hoodie's hood flipped up and my body curled against the ruff bark, my ears strained to listen in to anything.

"Guess what I did last night!" I heard the nerd, Jeremy I mean, huff out and pant, but eager none-the-less.

Odd spoke next, "Let's see now," He mused for a second, "Got something to do with materializing Aelita?"

Aelita. Funny, I had a babysitter by that name long ago. Or was Allie? But what about this materializing business? Is Jeremy some type of gamer, and materializing some princess character is part of the goal? I wouldn't put it past the nerd to play video games.

"That's right! Say, how did you guess, Odd?" Jeremy replied and asked as if he shouldn't have guessed correctly. "Well, guys, I finally did it! I decided to tackle the problem in a different way. You won't believe it,-"

Before he got the chance to finish, I loudly hiccuped. There was no doubt that they heard me. I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth and waited for their suspicions of a person nearby to resolve.

One second. Quiet. Two seconds. I heard a shuffle of leaves. Tick tock, tick tock.

"It was nothing," Ulrich, the good looking brunette, brushed off. "So, tell us, did you do it or not?"

"I sure did."

A quiet few seconds followed. I was sure they ran off before another spoke.

"Hm," Ulrich wondered unconvinced. "You materialized... a test tube?"

_A test tube?_ I thought, slowly turning around to sneak a peek, expecting a computer to be in the nerd's arms. Or maybe a picture with his video game item printed on it.

"No, airhead! Look inside, will you?"

When I managed to quietly turn around, I found that no computer was to be seen- at all. Jeremy actually had a test tube in his hand and was enthusiastically showing it around. What does he mean to materialize a test tube, or whatever was inside the test tube? French may have been my native tongue, but English for me has been used way more often.

"A hair?" Odd cut in, "You only materialized a hair?"

"Yep, that's right Odd!" Jeremy boasted, "To be exact, it's a hair of Aelita's."

A hair? Materialization of a bit of hair? And it's in the test tube? I slowly inch myself into standing position, ready to barge out and start spewing questions. This has got to be some type of funny gag of the sort. Amusement was not a current mood of mine.

**_'Materialization is the process where virtual beings or data are transferred into he real world. This process can be programmed by using the Factory Interface, used by X.A.N.A., initiated by a Return To The Past, or triggered automatically by someone being devirtualized'_**

_Shit, _My brain pounded and throbbed painfully as the female's voice finished. I then fell to the ground, eyes blinded by the sharp pain and my hands scratching against the rough bark as they clutched tightly. It felt as if someone was stabbing my brain repeatedly. I shoved my hand in my mouth to muffle the sound I was bound to make.

**_X.A.N.A. is a sentient, perceiving multi-agent program and artificial intelligence._**

Tears started to trickle out of my eyes and down my cheeks. It felt as if my brain was enlarging and about ready to explode.

**_'Lyoko is divided into five separate sectors, all with their own unique features. The first four sectors are arranged around the fifth, like a star. Each sector is isolated from the others by the Digital Sea. The first sector in numerical order is the Ice Sector, then Desert, Forest, and Mountain. Carthage is the fifth sector.'_**

_What the hell._ I thought desperately. _Please stop_.

But it didn't stop. Instead images of a building, a factory or multistory complex of some sort, started flashing through my mind, a girl with bright pink hair smiling happily and playing a piano with an older bearded gentleman, and finally a bright room with a lot of technological devices and a holo-graphic map lighted up in the middle. Voices of laughter and yells, young and old, simple chatters, ran through and sliced throughout my brain. I was on the verge of yelling out for help.

And then, just as the pain was beginning to be too much, the pressure started to slowly leave. It left very slowly, disappearing first at the base of my skull and crept steadily with sweet release of nothing. I was finally able to breathe in deep gasping breaths and unclentch my gripping hands.

_What is happening? What is this?_ My mind shakily asked as my body trembled into fettle position. Then I closed my eyes and tried to take slow, even breaths.

**_'That isn't the question. The question is what are you?'_**

**~~~Dormroom~~~30 minutes later~~~**

When I had finally managed to stare straight and not wobble in my footing, I soon realized that I was alone. The sun was still placed nicely high in the air, but no Odd, goth, nerd, or good looking brunette in sight. I must've been quiet enough to no arouse suspicion for a search behind a simple tree. That made me feel really great about myself- not really, actually it hurt my feelings that no one cared to look behind a tree.

And now I sat in front of my usually favorite past time, even though it wasn't at the moment as it was now needed desperately. My computer with all it's perfect and beautiful accessories that I either bought or made depending on my various needs and desires. It was the one thing I had to send separately, but it was worth it beyond measure. Anything I could do was at the push of a button and a click of a mouse. And now this bad boy of a machine is going to help me research just a few things.

As you could probably tell, that little voice that gave me a headache only made me more determined to figure everything out. And annoyed. This Xana and Lyoko and materialization and factory business made me more than angry.

And yes, if you were wondering, I was missing class, but I'll go to lunch, maybe. Food was usually on the mind, but not now.

First hornets chase me around, trying to kill me, but then I'm flashed into the past with no hornets even coming close to me and Odd acting a little bit nicer. Then in the first past instance where no hornets and a different Odd is found, I overheard a conversation about that group of kids about the original past. Of course, that doesn't equal much to contemplate with.

Second, a second past instance happened, but I couldn't catch anything exclusively wrong with that particular group. I carried on that day the same as the first, the only difference is that Odd was able to answer a question in science class.

And now thirdly, by following a small hunch in listening to the previous conversation, I got to overhear a conversation about materialization, and I don't think it was video game logic. Then I get hit with that blasted headache and confusing information, I can't let this slide anymore.

So now I typed furiously into a keyboard, searching and researching every bit of information. My fingers moved rapidly and my green eyes scanned the screen. The first bits and pieces of materialization is all textbook.

"Materialization is just as the voice said," I mumbled solemnly. "Except for the fact of how it works. Everything I'm coming up with says it's impossible. And this XANA doesn't seem to exist, nor does this 'return to the past'."

I groaned, cracked my knuckles and went to the next task at hand. "Now this Lyoko place."

Fifteen minutes later and I still had nothing.

I sighed and leaned back in my seat, my arms crossed over my chest and my thoughts running endlessly. Biting the side of my lip, I worried that I would have to hack into more secure areas if nothing would come up. The only thing that was left was maybe a factory. It would have to be big enough for extensive technology, but if it's not public knowledge it would have to be maybe abandon or something hidden in plain sight. Maybe if-

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

"_What the hell_?" I complained loudly in English, push my seat back, and stood up. It sounded as if a dog was barking really loudly in the boys area a floor down. "_First my homework and now this? I'm gonna strangle that thing now_."

**Uh-oh cliffhanger ending! What do you think will happen? Will Laini find out about the truth of Lyoko or will she kill poor Kiwi?**

**And what's with that pesky voice and cryptic message? Why can Laini remember things when the return to the past is activated?**

**Find out sooner or later!**

**Please comment and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Twisting the bobby pin carefully in the pathetic excuse of a lock for protecting a door, I bit my lip in slight concentration. Behind the door, I could still hear the dog's high screeching barks, and I believe my eardrums were being destroyed. After a few more twists, the door handle finally gave way and I pushed the door open with a merciless smile on my face.

"Doggy, Doggy," I sang maniacally to the tiny, kind of ugly, animal. The dog halted its barking, which he was barking at nothing, and turned towards me. I bet he thought I was his owner, because he came straight to me. Stupid dog. "Time for a permanent nap."

It wasn't hard to get the dog, because all I had to do was bend down and scoop him up in my arms. But once I had in my grasp, he started wriggling around and yapping like a shrilly poodle. He jerked and scratched, being loud and obnoxious, bursting my eardrums. After a few seconds of holding him down, attempting to murder the dumb thing, the animal managed to break free and bark at a window across the room.

"Hey, Kiwi, what's-" a familiar voice asked, but then stopped.

'_Shit_,' I thought and slowly turned on my heels with a strained smile. The voice that spoke a second ago was Odd, the supposed cat person.

"Hey," Ulrich confronted angrily and marched past an astonished Odd. "What are you doing in our room?"

"Being annoyed." I stated sourly with a grim smile, and motioned to the still yapping dog. "This dog here has been eating my homework, and is most likely the thing that keeps me up at night. I was doing research on my computer when I heard this thing bark, so I thought I'd put it out of its misery."

Odd pouted and ran to the dog, "You can't do that. He's just scared. Isn't that right, boy?"

I slapped Odd on the back of his head, making sure a lot of pain would register in his mind. If he was the one who kept this dog hidden, even though no pets are allowed on campus, then he has a truly bad taste in animals. It would've been happier if I snuffed out its barking by staring it down. But sadly, that thing just continued to bark on, loudly.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared daggers at the flinching Odd and his obnoxiously loud, and earsplitting, mutt. "That thing needs to shut up before I-"

And that's when all of our attentions were brought to a crack. We looked up and saw the glass on the window quickly splitting and then shattering everywhere.

I jumped back and covered my face with my arms, but then tripped backwards into the nearby bed. Landing with an 'oof', I grumbled and sat up, wiping a few glass shard pieces off my pants. The dog's bark must've been so high pitched that it broke the window, but that had to be illogical and near impossible by a tiny dog like that. I mumbled a few curses under my breath and stood myself back up.

"Woah," I heard Ulrich say, and then I looked up to see him looking up at the window in astonishment.

Below me, Odd nervously looked down at Kiwi and asked, "Did you do that?"

And, upon hearing that sentence uttered from Odd, I groaned and slapped my face with my palm. I don't think Odd could be any more dense. And of course Odd would have the brains of the mutt to come up with such a stupid and implausible conjectures.

"Look," I finally said as I stood back up and pushed myself out the door. The words only left my mouth before I realized what I was saying. "Keep that thing quiet and to stay away from my stuff, or else I'll send that thing to the Ice sector of Lyoko."

I don't know why I said that, or what it actually meant, but it got the boys to step back and let me rush away. My feet stomped murderously off the ground as I went to the stairs. For all I knew, the glass could have been broken from a rock and Lyoko could be some French video game, so why should I bother. It wasn't like I was going to be caught inside the dorms by Jim if I questioned them. Oh, wait, yes, I would be caught and then given detention.

"Laini, wait!" I turned and saw Odd waving frantically at me from down the hall. He sprinted and made it time in a matter of seconds. "Did you snoop through Ulrich's stuff? How do you know about Lyoko?"

I raised an eyebrow to him and poked his forehead, pushing him back to give myself personal space. "No, I only just got in your room when you came in. As for Lyoko-" I smiled ruthlessly as he was eager to know how I know that word. So I spoke in English, "_I'm not one to mess with. I know things. Figure it out how, yourself._"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Odd asked nervously, confirming my suspicions of his grade in English, but all he got to see with his probable wide eyes was the view of me skipping up the steps and hurrying away from scene of the crime. "Laini!"

'_That's what he gets for hiding an animal in the building that got on my nerves._' I thought happily as I shut the door behind me with a smile on my face. Hopefully that dog will be quiet from now on.

But now I had the problem with this Lyoko place, because Odd questioned how I knew it like it wasn't supposed to be known.

'_Maybe it was never released in the States, so that could be why they are surprised_.' I pondered before taking my seat at my desk, getting ready to start a new search that could be considered illegal in most places. '_But that doesn't equal why I can't find this 'Lyoko' anywhere.'_

My fingers flew across the keyboard, pounding each letter, number, etc. In seconds folders and links to each of 'that' group popped onto the screen. I smiled and opened the first folder and saw Odd, his smiling face on a digitally uploaded passport with other documents, such as birth certificate and school admissions papers.

I sifted through pages, scrolling and clicking at slow paces. I read, reread and absorbed each detail just trying to find some key piece of information that could be different from the norm. It seemed that the only school classes that Odd bothers to pay attention to are the artistic subjects, in which he particularly excels. Having himself been born into a family of world-renowned artists, it is only natural that he would have inherited from his parents the curiosity and awareness that for him are so characteristic. No wonder he wears rose purple clothing. He is also the youngest, and only, boy with a number of sisters.

Next was Ulrich, who was the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Stern and only excels in athletics, no academic achievements to be even happy with. His father is high up in some company that's hard to pronounce and his mother is a stay at home, which sounds kind of boring. And upon further scrolling, it seems he has the ability to get an F+ in a subject when there is no such thing. But hey, at least it shows he tries.

Yumi is Japanese, if that wasn't noticeable enough, with two parents and a younger brother. She is both smart and athletic, but not the greatest of the great. Her family lives in France because of her father's job, so maybe that could raise red flags in my mind, but her dad has nothing to do with anything of 'materialization'. And also her family could easily be sent back to Japan if her father's job doesn't stick; not something someone would do if he/she held important information.

Lastly was Jeremy, or as it is written on his Birth Certificate, Jeremie Belpois. I'll stick with Jeremy for my American roots. But, anyway, he almost marked as genius if you didn't look at his foreign language skills with Latin, but who could blame him? I clicked through many more pages and wondered why he was only at some regular boarding school rather than somewhere more prestigious. He is also the only child of his family, with distant cousins I could out with one hand.

I was about to give up on this folder with Jeremy when I found one interest in his admissions folder; Robotics and Computer technology. Going further, I saw that he was quite skilled in making robots and entering them in competitions all the time, but he soon slowed in his competitions shortly after entering this boarding school.

"Interesting," I murmured to my self and scratched my chin thoughtfully. Materialization can be linked to computers and building technological stuff close to miniature fighting robots.

Maybe that was the connection between the group. Jeremy may have figured something out about materialization and returning to past instances, but in the process this loner genius (This is an hypothesis, but I'm certain it's true) gained this odd group of friends. Somewhere in that unlikely group had them connected, and it's more than some small gossip group. They are close, just like friends, but act so different. I leaned back in my seat and took a deep, tired breath. Standing up, I yawned and scratched the back of my head and got a brief glance of outside the window.

And that was how I got the quick blur of a couple familiar figure running into the woods. It was only two of the misfit group, the goth and brunette, but a nagging suspicion told me this was more than a make-out session in the trees. I lean over my seat and crane my head over the screen, but they duo easily slip into the trees and only give me a direction of where they are heading. I only think further for a few seonds more before I step away from my desk and shrug on a black hoodie.

"Let's see if you guys are really innocent kids." I said as I flipped my hood up and hurried out the door.

~'~~

**Ok, so I guess some of you expect me to go in third person or another person's P.O.V to see what the Lyoko gang are thinking about Laini, but I rather we all find out together along with Laini.**

**Sorry about that! (Okay, not really!)**


	7. Chapter 7

My feet marched, stepping on every loose leaf and making the loudest crackling sounds it could make. The forest I was in was surprisingly spacious, and the ground was flat, allowing the night's darkness to not hinder my movements. It doesn't hinder Ulrich or Yumi's line of sight either, and if they turn they will see me, but I could care less. They seemed so focus on the task at hand that an earthquake could happen and the ground splits open in front of them and they could easily fall to their deaths. So let my clumsy stalk commence and be quiet enough to stay hidden.

And that is what I do until the pair stops, right in the middle of nowhere. I hurry to hide behind a tree, pressing my shoulder blades harshly against the bark and holding in a stream of curses because I didn't mean to slam against this tree.

_'Hurry the hell up and move.' _I growled at them and slowly started to push off the tree.

But then I halted, the sound of heavy metal against metal came, followed by a quiet thud. I turn around and cautiously peered. My mind raced with ideas, but one that seemed to pop out was if they were taking a dip in the sewage.

And I was right. Ulrich helped Yumi down inside the hole in the ground and quickly followed. And then when he had himself securely down on the ladder, he placed the cover quietly over himself to close the gap. From my position, I made the conjecture that they were heading away from the school, closer to town, but didn't want to be caught. And so I made it my mission to continue.

I waited for about a minute and then left my hiding spot. I marched over to the metal cover and began to lift. It was surprisingly easy, not very heavy, like I expected, or as grimy or greasy as the ones back home were. I had experience in running away from people who wanted to strangle me for pissing them off. No one had ever suspected a girl like me to lift one of those 50 pound cylinders on and off to hide. It was one of those hopeful perks I've always looked out for.

And as I moved swiftly down the shaft, I remembered something. _This was the same place I almost died by that swarm of hornets the first day I came here._ It was also the first day that I had to be taken back into the past and relive the next couple hours again.

That meant that it had happened and I really was sent to the past multiple times. I couldn't have just known this was here without ever being here before. I was piecing the evidence together one bit at a time.

So that also meant that with each past back I've experienced had been future tragedies diverted, or that's what I can assume. It also meant that at least someone else had to be experiencing these things as well because he-slash-she-slash-_them_ must be the ones _fixing_ the bad futures. My grip on the cold ladder tightened, rust digging into my skin. I was getting an idea of who was behind this.

I was going to get my answers one way or, if all else fails, another.

With that final resolve, I moved down the ladder and into the darkness. The only lights on were the dim maintenance ones that were held back but cages. I hoped off the bottom steps and looked around. To my right was a skateboard, just sitting there with no owner.

I had finally reached a dead end in the sewers. The skateboard under me skidded to a stop and I stepped off. I didn't know that was possible, a sewer with an end. I had thought that they were endless and connected with one another for endless loops to no end. But France must be different, because this had an end.

I had thought I could follow and maybe catch up with Ulrich and Yumi, going straight the whole way as fast as I could on the skateboard I 'borrowed'. This way was the only lighted way, all other maintenance lights were dark, but I was now back to square one.

_'Or is it.'_ I thought and brought my gaze up to the sewer lid at the top. A metal ladder was attached to the wall beside and I finally saw the scooter and two other skateboards sitting nicely, all lined up.

A grin broke through my stiff cheeks. I couldn't believe that it was this easy to find them. They didn't even bother to hide their toys from random strangers like I who could be prowling around. I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. Underneath I only wore a thick strapped tank top, my red hair tickled the back of my neck, but I was hot and sweaty and it needed to come off. It wasn't a crime to show skin.

Propelling myself up the ladder, I couldn't help but feel rushed. My answers may soon be answer by a group of thirteen year olds acting like heroes. I slid the lid quickly off and shimmied out. Fresh, clean air engulfed me in a heavenly aroma. When I replaced the lid was when I finally took in my surroundings and worried on who would catch me in the act.

No one was around, not a person. It seemed to me that I was on a bridge, one that was long and wide and gave me a reason for the sewer to have a dead end. Water from a river ran through the bottom of the bridge and sewer water dripped out of the pipes attached to it. On one end of the bridge was a road connecting to town, and I highly doubt Ulrich and Yumi took that way. The other end had an enormous abandoned factory, vines clinging to the walls and parts of windows had broken. Yes, some buildings can be like that and still function, but it just seemed as if it was truly void of action. Rust and decay formed on parts of the walls, lights were dark, no steam came from its chimneys and no machinery buzzed with life. There was no evidence that the building was up and running.

**_'They're hiding in there, child.'_** That voice from before spoke, but no pain or images ran through. I was grateful for that. **_'Answers will be found there.'_**

_'Thanks, telepathic voice.'_ I thought blatantly, annoyed. I could've figured that out myself, if it would actually given me the chance. This was the second time it contacted me, and that was twice too many. I didn't need commentary or help. "And stop calling me child."

I shook my head and looked at the abandoned building. I knew that that factory was the perfect spot for someone to hide. _'Or for someone to hide something.' _I ran toward the building, caution thrown to the wind, with adrenaline pumping. Cool air blew on my face, my hair whipped around wildly and my legs pushed as hard as they could. Answers were about to be given.

I stood over a broken flight of stairs, a clear 20 feet direct drop to a cement floor. From there, it was a large space, void of living objects, but I could see a few turns toward who knows where and maybe a rickety elevator that could've lead anywhere. Hanging from the ceiling in front of me were sturdy looking chains with no signs of rust or decay.

Sighing, I placed my hands on my hips and pouted to no one. I couldn't help but feel disappointed at myself. I had thought that this would lead me to them, and which even the voice in my head agreed. I groaned. That did not sound sane at all.

**'Child, you are not insane.' **The creepy hallucinating voice informed me. **'Believe me when I say that everything you are going through is all logical and sane.' **

I rolled my eyes and answered, out loud, "Please, that's what all crazy people think." I wave my hands by my hand and exaggerate, "'The voices told me to do this, really, honestly!' Yeah, that works great for the police."

The voice stays quiet for a few moments, but it does answers back.

**'You don't have to be convinced right at this moment,'** It admitted, the sound vibrating and buzzing through my mind was an odd sensation. I scratched the area beside my temple curiously as it was the main buzz spot. 'But you will when you go down and see the group of Lyoko Warriors in action, fighting against a cause that hinders the future for humanity.'

"You want me to believe that a bunch of kids want to do something as serious as that?" I scoffed. If any person was around here, I would definitely be labeled insane and weird.

**'Yes. These kids are not normal and will be the downfall of humanity. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?'**

I plopped my butt down on the last step, and then I hung my legs and started to lazily kick empty air. This was crazy business, getting a lesson taught to me by some voice in my head. Of course I knew that saying, it was a common one that any person in their right mind should know. I looked over my shoulder to make sure nobody was around. The sun was now gone and it was the in-between almost black sky with no stars, street lights on the other side of the bridge blinked to illuminate the road. I was completely alone.

"Okay, fine." I caved, "I'll give you one chance and that's it, got it?"

**'One chance is all I need.'** It told me, purring over its words like it was a female flirting at a bar. 'Now, go down there and enter the elevator, and then let it do the rest.'

I peered over the edge, a nervous jitter felt like it was slapping itself over my face and halting any further movements. It wasn't as if I was never scared of heights, and maybe that group aren't either, but I could find no reason to be able to hop down safely. There may be another way down there, if I looked around. I try to call out for the voice, for a way to get down, but I received no answer and was left completely alone. A slight breeze blew through, causing enough force to make the chains hanging from the ceiling shift.

I smack my palm with my fist. "Brilliant. They use the chains to swing down." Then I scratched my chin and pondered aloud, "Did the nerdy boy also climb down this way as well? Shit, who knew?"

Quickly, I shook out my limbs and grabbed one of the two chains hanging down from the ceiling. It had to be like climbing a rope in gym class, but easier because climbing is harder, right. I stepped back and tried no to think about the broken bones I'll receive. Then I took a breath and jumped, internally cursing.

And seconds later, with my eyes shut, my feet touch down on solid ground.

I breathed out a sigh and looked around the concrete factory. Litter laid around and graffiti covered the walls, and a wide, rusted metal elevator were all that made the place pretty much. I could bet machines would be found if I ventured far, but the elevator was my next stop. I ran over inside it and repeatedly started pressing down on its giant button.

I was actually fairly surprised when the elevator creaked and the door lowered, shutting me inside. My heart pounded inside my chest as my wide eyes only stared at the button. I either went up or down, the movement of this metal death trap was uncertain at best. I had to grip the handlebars on the walls to steady myself.

Just when I thought I had a steady stand, the elevator jerked to a halt and I fell straight on my butt. The door in front of me opened, loudly creeping to announce my presence, and I had a look into a completely new world.

"Holy shit." I breathed, pulling up on the railings to stand. Outside the rusted walls of the elevator was a dark blue room. A machine, with three large bright screens- a big, technological computer probably- was sitting in the middle of the small room. Attached to it was a thick metal seat, a glimpse of a arm resting on the armrest. On the other side of the screen was a hologram, a circle core with long, rocky lines going North, South, East and West. "What is-"

"What are you doing here?" A voice demanded. I pulled my gaze away from the hologram and saw none other then the nerdy Jeromie Belpois staring at me in the large seat.

I jumped straight and scratched the back my head. I quickly thought for a second before putting both hands behind my back and lifting my chin to him with a winning smirk.

"I followed you here," I told him happily. "Well, Ulrich and Yumi, actually. And now you have to tell me everything, or else I may tattle."

Jeremie looked at me as if I was a pain in his neck rather than someone to be worried about. My smile limped a little and I crossed my arms to him, glaring my eyes as menacing as I could. I find something with a random voice in my head telling me how, which meant I wasn't totally crazy, but I deserved answers somehow and way. We stare intensely at each other for a few seconds before a familiar voice breaks it.

It sounded like the Japanese girl, Yumi. "Jeremie, what's happening out there?"

Jeremie turned away from me and replied to the computer via earpiece, "It's Laini, the transfer student. It seems she must've followed you guys here. Now she's demanding me to tell her what's happening."

"Well, we have bigger problems here in Lyoko. Have you fixed the bug yet?"

"No, you just need to give me a little more time."

Annoyed, I piped in a, "I'm standing here, dude. Tell me what's going on?"

That's when the ground above us rumbled, a chunk of ceiling fell and crashed to the ground between me and Jeremie. I jumped back and covered my face. It lasted a few seconds and then stopped, and when I removed my hands I saw Jeremie, unfazed by what happened, typing into the computer at lightning fast speeds.

"Here we go," Jeremie said and then clicked the enter button on the keyboard.

A big red exclamation point flashed on the screen followed by rapid beaps. I dropped my guard and walked up behind his seat, looking at his screens and analyzing what I was seeing.

Jeremie slapped his hands down, panicking. "No, this can't be!" While above us the ceiling started to crumble and the ground shook, but it was relentless this time and stayed unstable. It was hard to maintain footing, and at this rate we would've been crushed by debris soon enough.

"Looks like you've got a nasty bug." I said, pointing to his screen.

"Jeremie, I've got to deactivate the tower."

I blinked a few times in surprise. I knew that voice, but I didn't know from where. It was feminine, high-pitched and sounded tired and defeated. A flash in my mind gave me the image of a young girl with a smiling face, her hair bright pink. The last time I heard that voice had to of been years ago, but I didn't know how I knew that, either. I shook my head and placed a hand on Jeremie's shoulder.

"No, give me a little more time." Jeremie pleaded to the screen. 'I'll start over again."

"Jeremie, you know there's no choice." The female voice responded slowly.

"Wait," I called him out, looking the screen with the bug's information. "This bug is an easy fix."

**Scene! **

**Sorry about the long wait, but I was just stuck on how to work everything out, and then I got busy and forgot half the stuff that I didn't write down. **

**And then I went camping with the family for two weeks.**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think! Or point out grammar mistakes! Commenting always help!**


End file.
